American Tea
by SarahTheUntitled
Summary: What if I told you everything you had read about or had seen on television, was real? This crossover includes everything you could ever dream of, so go ahead and read on. I can not say much, because, you know, spoilers! :)
1. Prologue

It's that time of year again. Christmas. A season where everyone is hustling about in a mumbo-jumbo kind of fashion with no words to exchange except the occasional "excuse me" and "happy holidays". Everyone has someone to worry about, but not me this year. This year, I 'm taking it for myself.

The past few months , I have spent countless hours writing and writing, in New York, trying to get published. I haven't had any sort of luck. Nothing has seemed to help, not even my special tea in my special mug to spark new imagination. There are quite possibly no more stories that can be thought up in the world, because they have already been taken. However, I refuse to accept that truth.

So I decided to take a break. Refresh myself and this exhausted brain of mine from the chaos that I knew would only exceed with the holiday season ahead. I needed to start new. So what did I do? I bought plane tickets to Ireland.


	2. Chapter 1

_How is it that I'm already late? Can you really be late to a getaway? Is that a thing? _ "Take me to the airport. Get me there before 10. Speed if you need to."

"Okay. No problem."

BANG! BANG! BANG! The cab skids back to a stop. I look over to the other side of the taxi. Two men with dark hair and leather jackets stare pathetically through the window. "Can me and my brother-"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry. "

"Come on. My brother and I really need to-"

"I said no. Cab driver: go."

The cab driver gives me an impatient look like I-need-to-get-paid-too-so-shut-up. "Where do you need to go boys?"

"Airport." _Of course. Of course, they do. Really God? Are you trying to make me shoot myself before I'm even allowed the opportunity to relax?_

The two men slide into the cab beside me. Oh, how wrong it was of me to deny them a ride. These men were gorgeous and dangerous. Their eyes set up a kind of distraction that could lead you away into a different world without you knowing that a single second had passed by.

"I'm Dean. And this is my brother, Sam." Even the way he spoke could bring women across the nations to their knees.

"I'm Chelbi," I reached out my hand. He grabbed it and smiled and I reached toward the brother, Sam. He smiled too. Oh God almighty. I forgot how to speak. They were so ridiculously handsome.

"So, are you always this mean to strangers? Or are we a special case?" He smirked.

"Sorry?" I look back at him confused. I mean, you can't go from seeing only a old hag cab driver on your way to the airport to seeing….well…..them. You can't help, but lose your train of thought. They're hot. I'm surprised I didn't forget my name.

"Oh, nevermind. I'm just messing with you."

"So, are you heading to the airport too?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." We have a break in conversation. This is one of those awkward silences where no one knows what to say, so they don't. Except it wasn't very quiet at all. Dean was humming. _Oh, what is that? What is that? I know that. But what is it?_ And before I know it, I'm humming too. And then the chorus comes and wait for it. Wait for it…

SHE'S MY CHERRY PIE

COOL DRINK OF WATER

SUCH A SWEET SURPRISE

TASTES SO GOOD

MAKE A GROWN MAN CRY

SWEET CHERRY PIE

Oh goodness. Is this really what I have become?


	3. Chapter 2

"So how long have you two been on the road? What do you do for a living?"

I thank God sometimes for being late. Without that failed alarm clock, these two hotties wouldn't have caught the same cab as me. Where we could of shared 20-30 minutes of flirtatious fun. And guess who actually did that? This kid. You should summon the applause.

"Um..well we've been-"

A loud crashing sound pressed in my ears as something heavy hit my side. To my right, all I saw was seven different metals progressing towards me striking and bringing forth blood. Little chips of glass flew everywhere.

"CHELBI!" was the last thing I heard, before it went black.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Sherlock looked over his shoulder intolerantly from his laptop. "Oh what now? John get the door."

Sherlock fixed his eyes back on his laptop and continued reading. "John."

Silence.

"John!"

The only reply was a fly's buzz and even he didn't seem enthusiastic to respond.

Sherlock sighed and got up from his chair; his robe swishing behind him.

"I'm not cleaning out the fridge, John."

Sherlock's bare feet reached the door and he peered out to see who it was. No one. Not a single living organism out but Mrs. Hudson's cat. Sherlock opened the door and looked down because that's what all fictional characters do when there is a knock on the door that belongs to no one. And not to his surprise, an envelope with scratchy blue ink awaited there by his feet. Sherlock looked around once more and picked up the letter.

Sliding it across his studious nose and measuring the width with his careful hands, Sherlock had come to the conclusion that he had gained yet another admirer. He smirked.

Sherlock stepped back into the flat and closed the door. Walking back over to where he was sitting, his crisp eyes cut through every word pronounced on the pages.

_I've got a case for you sweet cheeks. Twenty year old American was caught in a car crash. But interestingly enough, the American wasn't hurt. The other car was. They were left without a scratch._

_LaGuardia Airport_

_East Elmhurst, New York_

_Did I forget to mention, the American is a woman? Have fun and play nice. Don't get too distracted by the beautiful mystery she brings. I know you fancy a challenge. Also, thought you would like to know, she enjoys disappearing._

Signed with a kiss, the sender left nothing else but the blood-red lipstick stain.

"John, get ready. We are leaving…..John! Wake up you idiot! We are leaving!"


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up to a man with a bow tie tending to my knee. His golden hair flipped-flopped every which way when he was cleaning my wound. He was trustworthy; I fell back asleep.

Then I popped back up again because you can't trust someone just because they wear a _bowtie_ and they clean your wounds! Wait, what if he is not cleaning my wounds, but damaging them more? Wait, why the hell do I even have cuts and bruises all over the place?

I pull my legs back from this mysterious man and try to reach behind me for something to defend myself but find nothing.

"Oh good! You're up! How are you feeling?"

I keep searching behind me for something I can grab on to. Instead, I just keep scooting back. And there I go again falling all over the place, this time, down the stairs.

"Oh hold on there little lady!" He reaches toward my arm and tries to help me back up.

"Get away from me _Mr. Bowtie Guy_! I don't know you. Don't touch me or I'll…I'll-" I stumble and pick myself back up. "I'll pepperspray you!"

He laughed a fantastic laugh as if he had heard the funniest thing in the world. His face lightened up and his cheeks became rosier. He flailed his floppy fingers at me. "How, you mad little fox?"

I paused. He is British. Goodness, he is British. I _LIKE_ British men. British men are good. British men have those accents that come out of those perfect mouths they drink tea with…ENGLISH tea….mmhhmmmm. "So who are you, anyway?"

He straightens his bowtie, looks at me, and smiles. "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

"So what do you think she is? A witch?" Sam glances over at Dean curiously.

Dean gripped the coffee cup tighter and paced the waiting room silently. A few minutes passed, then he spoke up. "I don't really know, Sam. It's either that or someone put a shield around her. Either way, she was totally hot."

"Dean, really? There are more important things to worry about, then your next hook up."

"Oh come on little brother, she was cute and you know it."

"…yeah." Sam smirked knowing the real truth on why he had been so curious about this case.

"So if she is a witch or she is just a recipient of the shield, who would she be working with?"

It was at this moment John and Sherlock came marching into the hospital barking at each other. Sherlock stops and looks Dean up and down. His gaze ends at Dean's face.

"Well, you're definitely not the lips of the operation."


	5. Chapter 4

"Well..Chelbi..you were just about to die. But you know, the TARDIS, it saved you and got you out o there. It has a mind of its own."

"TARDIS?"

"Time and relative dimensions in space"

"So, you ride in a space ship thingy?" This was the first time Chelbi actually looked around.

It was a large room with metal branches connected the ceiling and an assumed control panel in the center of the floor. There was what seemed like two levels of this round room; we being on the first level. There were two sets of stairs that went down and none that went up. Railings were on the sides of the floor.

I walked over the big magnificent control panel. There were buttons and knobs and switches everywhere! It looked incredibly difficult to remember what did what. But my question is why would you need all of these switches to begin with?

"Pull the switch by your left hand." I grabbed the switch and pulled it down. Everything started shaking. It all seemed to be crashing down around us. A horrible horrible noise started coming from part of the panel.

"What have I done? What have I done? Oh God, I messed up. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. Oh my God, Oh my God-"

"No, no no, you're fine! That's normal! It is supposed to do that!"

"Even the noise?"

"_Especially_ the noise."

"What's it doing?"

"It's traveling."

"Where?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere in time and space."

I stop and think. I know exactly where I want to go. I've only read every story book and heard every folk tale waiting for this very moment. "Asgard."

* * *

"That's completely illogical."

"Well you're an asshole and your face is annoying."

"Well actually my face is pretty symmetrical. During the Roman empire, they would praise-"

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP," Sam finally spoke up. "I seriously doubt the Roman empire has anything to do with Chelbi's disappearence."

"See that's where you're wrong, the Romans-" John glared back at Sherlock.

Dean spoke up. "I honestly don't think we can figure out anything without speaking to her. She still seems to be in some kind of shock. So we can't speak to her right now."

Sam adjusts his hands. " We know she was in that car, but we also know, for a few minutes, she was gone. And her perfectly undamaged skin reflects that."

Everyone thinks for a minute. Sherlock, of course, was the most focused. He had sat in one of the arm chairs with his hand pressed in a vertical motion against his nose and mouth. His eyes were dreamy and displayed the thoughts of someone in a separate world. Sherlock went through all the possible allocations until he came to his rational conclusion.

"It is rather simple, really, Judging by your hair, it seems you haven't washed in a few days. Most likely because you either cannot pay the bills or you were kicked out of your own house by your wife. And judging by distributed amount of dirt across your ring fingers, you're not married. And if I were able to give your some life advice, I would say to lay off the drugs. Why am I not married, you ask? Because of your drug addiction."

"Drug addiction!" They all shouted at once.

"Don't interrupt me. Yes, your drug addiction. The two of you are brothers who obviously are a bit competitive. The only thing that would bring you together is the fact you may need one another for something you can not do by yourself. Not even to mention the holes burnt into your jackets."

"How is that even relevant?"

"You're stoned of course! Stories of witches, grim reapers, and disappearing ladies; you are all stoned."

"Then why the hell are we here?"

"Because you're stoned as well, John. Honestly, you should know better than that."

"What about you?"

"Oh…yes….that."


	6. Chapter 5

We landed on the shimmering pavement that entered Asgard. Opening the TARDIS door, I noticed the difference in dimensions between the outside of the TARDIS and the inside of the TARDIS.

"It's like the Weasley tent!"

The Doctor looked over at me. " The Who?"

"The Weasleys. Friends with Harry Potter. It's bigger on the inside. You have never heard of Harry Potter?"

He gave me a curious look. "No..?"

"What about Mary Poppins? Have you seen Marry Poppins? Her bag is bigger on the inside."

The Doctor started twiddling with the bottom of his blazer like a little kid who didn't know what to say. "No…"

"Oh its okay Doctor. We can watch it on the television when we get back home."

His face lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

The Doctor and Chelbi walked out of the TARDIS arm and arm. Chelbi wondered how someone as great and powerful as the Doctor took such an interest in petty things such as a bunch of humans pretending on a recording. He was like a god and I was just a stupid little human. The Doctor and I continued to walk and engage in conversation until we got to the gate of the city.

"Who dares tries to pass!"

The Doctor flashes open a wallet. The gatekeeper nods.

"Go along, sir."

I whisper into the Doctor's ear. "Do they always let you in where ever you go?"

He flashes me the same wallet. "Psychic Paper. It tells you what you want it to say."

"Oh handy, can I give it a go next time?"

"Here's your opportunity."

Walking along the corridors, a pair of knights progress towards us like we were a new line of attack. The two do not lose eye contact while the Doctor and I try to look busy. "Identification?"

I flash the psychic paper at the men. "Is this some kind of joke? Your paper here is blank. You know what you two sound like to me: trouble."

The Doctor steps in "sorry?"

The lead knight speaks to the other knight, "take these two to Loki for _TRESPASSING ON ROYAL GROUNDS_!"

"Woah woah woah." The knight yanks me by the arm and the Doctor by his collar.

"What did you do?!"

"I showed them the paper!"

"What did you make it say?"

"I just flashed them the paper!"

"You didn't make it say anything?"

"That's what you did!"

The Doctor shook his head. _"No_, that's not what I did!"

The knight grumbled as he pulled us up the stairs to Loki's chamber. His armor clashing against itself.

"Well, at least we get to meet Loki! Ooh I have been waiting for a time like this where I could be-"

The Doctor glares at me.

"Sorry."

We finally get all the way up the stairs. The knight pushes us off of him and on to the ground. The Doctor mumbles a few nasty things under his breath such as "green apples" and "those little daleks".

A tall and lean figure slithers in to where we are from a distant corner. Loki's clean cut face is hit with the light from a window. His jet black hair placed delicately on his shoulders as his piercing green eyes look over us like we are a new toy ready for experimenting. His voice comes out thin, yet heavy, and crisp. " What have we hear?"

"A pair of trespassers, sir!"

"Ooh my favorite."

The Doctor stands up quickly with his sonic screwdriver in hand. I just lay there looking up at his beautiful figure in aw. Loki dismisses the knight.

"So…I'm sensing you like to play games judging by your capabilities of getting past the gate keeper and almost getting past the pair of knights outside. But, no worries, they are impulsive and arrest anyone. In fact, just the other day, they arrested me because my hair was too long." He swishes his hair and begins run his fingers through it. "What a shame. They made me cut a couple of inches off. Did you know, short hair used to be a sign of imprisonment?"

He glances over to the Doctor. "Ahh not too short, but not that long either. Hmph. What are you prisoner to, Doctor?"

Loki tries to hide his smirk, but fails. He starts pacing. His back to us.

"Well as I said earlier, I think you enjoy games. I know I do. I get bored in this lonely chamber, never a visitor. No one to ever play with. But, I have a proposal. A game of life and death? Life being granted to the girl? Death thrust upon you, Doctor? Or you know, the other way around. Whatever you choose."


	7. Chapter 6

The Doctor and I sit at the long table with Loki at the head. The Doctor adjusts his napkin on his lap, scoots closer to the table, and continues the conversation, "How do you do it? I mean that was creepy! You had me scared right out of my socks right there for a minute!"

Loki laughed, "Oh it just comes with practice. I've got to stay on top of my game or Thor would never leave me alone. Blasted brother. Why did I have to be the adopted one," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, it was far better than my last visit. I thought you had actually gone mad for a moment." The two boys laughed and continued to enchange confidences with each other.

"So whose this one here?"

"Oh, this is Chelbi. The TARDIS saved her right from a car accident. I don't know what it was. The TARDIS had taken a liking to her and I didn't even know her."

"She must be special." Loki looked at me and smiled. Those thin lips were way more attractive in the daylight than they would be on any library book. I smiled back at him probably like a little kid on Christmas. He sure was gorgeous to look at.

"So tell me about yourself, Chelbi. The TARDIS obviously thought a pretty girl like you should be spared from the departure of life." Loki gave me a wink.

How do I even get myself into situations like this. I'm at a table with golden instruments and utensils with two gorgeous men focused on me and only me. This had to be heaven.

Just then a crash comes from the kitchen. Glass was obviously going to be strewn across floor in a hazardous way and who of course walks into the kitchen barefoot? Loki. And who right after him, the Doctor.

"Damn it. Why does every good thing have to end with a crash?" I navigate my way over to the kitchen, carefully finding pathways with less destruction. I push at the kitchen to find the Doctor up against it. "Doctor, let me in!"

"No Chelbi! Run! Run to the TARDIS."

"What?"

The only reply I get is alien to me.

"DOC-TOR. DOC-TOR. DOCTOR! EX-TERM-INATE!"


	8. Chapter 7

The door busted open. Shots were fired everywhere hitting walls, chairs, and books. Everything was being blown apart by single rays, all of them aimed at the Doctor.

"Why didn't you tell me you had Daleks working as your cooks?"

"They're new?"

Everyone ran for their lives, quite literally. This way and that everything was getting blown to pieces. Pieces of rock and brick fell from towers everywhere. They were absolutely everywhere. It was like the skies had opened up and released millions of the robotic bodies. They marched through the blue as if on a hunt for mass destruction. Everyone who lived on Asgard flooded the streets. And I could not find Loki or the Doctor.

Busted fruit fell from the shelves on to the ground beside a motionless girl. I ran over and shook her. "Are you okay?" She didn't respond. "Come on, wake up. Is this really how you want to end?" I felt for a pulse. She was conscious.

I ran over to others who were falling before me. I grabbed the wrists of every single body. No pulses. Every single one of these people did not have the heart beat they did a moment before. Warm tears rushed down my face and I ran back over to the conscious girl. I moved the hair out of the ruined fruit and the pool of blood, picked her up and began to walk toward the TARDIS knowing that if I could save one life, just one, it would be okay.

The Doctor and Loki found Thor. With just a few acknowledgements of their strengths, they went to the skies. Lightning struck and the Daleks began to fall. But after just a few seconds of dropping, they would disappear completely either by transportation or self-anilation.

When the destruction was over, the men took to the streets. Being as humble as they were and helped with the injured. The Doctor repaired every cut and bruise and Loki brought to life the passed. The Doctor apologized to every citizen and made a promise to protect each and every one of them from future attacks.

When the Doctor finally got back to the TARDIS, Loki was with him. He had wanted to say goodbye, but this was no time for formal manners. I was on a mission to save this girl. She had no one and I wanted to be there for her.

"Whose this?"

"Doctor, I need to ask something from you. I don't know who she is, but you have got to save her. She is still conscious, but she isn't responding."

The Doctor lifted the girl from my arms and examined her. Loki grabbed her wrists and counted her pulse through her neck. After looking at each other, the two looked at each other and nodded.

Loki backed away from the three of us and reached into his belt. He pulled out a staff with a center made of gamma rays. He touched the girl's chest and closed his eyes. The girl suddenly rose and gasped for air. The Doctor set her down gently.

She reached for a sturdy grasping just like I had did my first time in the TARDIS. She eyed us and then focused on Loki. Loki, realizing she was the one most comfortable with, went over and held her telling her she was okay. After a while, she stood up with the help of Loki and addressed us. "Can I go time-traveling with you guys too?"

"Here I am like cab, people hopping into my special mode of transportation without even asking. I'm going to have to start charging!" The Doctor winks at the girl and I.


	9. Chapter 8

"What do I say when they see I'm not hurt?"

"Just tell them..you've already seen a doctor."

He smiled and there it was. It was over. My whole life's worth of adventure was over. Those few hours were just abridged to two short minutes. My adventure was just like the line in between the birth and death. It's not even noticeable. Those two minutes saved me from destruction, but set me back into ordinary life.

The TARDIS started shaking again. He pulled the switch and the terrible but hopeful noise started up again.

"We are here."

"I don't want to go."

"It's only for a moment. I will come back. Promise."

The Doctor hugs me and a new warmth is flung upon me like someone who is trustworthy and understands. He handed me a silvery key. "Visit me sometime."

I look up at him and smile. "I will."

He wiggles his bowtie, points at me, and winks.

I say my goodbyes to the Doctor and Loki. I stop at the girl though. Her name was Haylee. She was cool. I had a feeling that we were one in the same. Like every girl our age, we share that same likeness for adventure and crazy goofy men with fantastic hair (cough Loki and the Doctor cough), we were doomed to be great friends. "It was nice to meet you, Haylee. Don't get yourself in any more trouble, you hear?" I smile and hug her.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Not a problem."

The Doctor opens the door for me.

"Don't forget about me."

He hugs me again and whispers in my ear, "How can I, Chelbi Dulin?"

A tear rushes down my face as I start out the door. The TARDIS once again makes that awful noise that brought hope to many. That beautifully blue police box began to disappear and I told myself to walk away knowing it would never be the same. I guess it was my time to take action and do just as the Doctor instructed me.


	10. Chapter 9

Sam and Dean talked on and on about my disappearance, but I didn't say a word. Since they hadn't been hurt for being on the opposite site of the car, they asked for an ambulance for me. They thought I was suffering from brain damage or shock since I wasn't talking.

I think the only shock I was going through was internal shock. It shocked me how I used to think everything revolved around my life on Earth. There were no other life forms. There wasn't such a thing as time-travel. And all the fictional stories were just simply fictional. But they are not. The mind is way more capable than you think and the universe we live in has possible impossibilities. Nothing is truly as it seems. It just takes a few moments to realize it.

When I finally arrived at the hospital, the Doctors poked and pinched at me hoping for a reaction. But they didn't get one.

I was like this for three days.

Men came in and out of my room in curious manners just staring at me. As much as I wanted to say something, I felt no need. Not to Sam, not to Dean, not to the man who limped, and not even to the man with the purple shirt and gorgeous cheek bones. It all meant nothing.

They all wondered why I was here. How I escaped, how my skin was left without a scratch, and why I wasn't speaking. To be honest, I didn't know why I wasn't speaking. I would if I could. I just didn't want to move on. How could you move on from the sights of the stars and magic? Why would you want to?

It was on that third day that I realized I didn't have to. The Doctor was coming back to me. I reached into my pocket. There it was. There it was. The key to my future. The key to the TARDIS.

I slid my finger across the silver and closed my eyes and wished. The men into the room noticed and started yelling. That lovely horrible sound came close in my ears and there it was. The beautiful TARDIS in my hospital room. The Doctor popped his head out the door, "so soon?"

I jumped off my bed and ran towards him with arms open. I was engulfed once again in his comfortable warmth. "You are a writer's dream. I'm never coming back here again. Take me to the most beautiful and magical places you can and I will always be on your side."

A smile slid across the Doctor's face. "You better."

We pulled apart and I stepped back only to realize the TARDIS had landed on Dean.


	11. Chapter 10

"You know, it was completely an accident. The TARDIS, it has a mind of its own." The Doctor tried to reassure dean across the table.

Elves handed everyone a tea. They handed me a tea and I smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Oh so sorry, miss! Didn't know you were American! Would you prefer coffee instead?

"No tea is fine with me!"

"Oh! An American who likes tea! What a strange sight!" He laughed and carried on.

All my new friends started in on conversation and I just sat enjoying the madness. Loki and Haylee were taking much delight in the architecture of the Great Hall. The Doctor and the beautiful man known as Sherlock were engaging in the science of the TARDIS. Sam and Dean were investigating the young witches and wizards. John had gone to give his socks to the elves (also stealing Sherlock's on the way). This was the start of something new.

I was sipping my tea comfortably when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to a man of the same age with bleach blonde hair and thin features. His face was strangely familiar.

"Draco!" I wrapped my arms around my old friend's neck.

"Man have I missed you!" He pulled back and kissed me. His lips were soft against mine.

"This has been a good day! Haha, I could get used to this!" He laughed and we walked through the castle hand in hand.

"You know, I never got to show you how to play quidditch at summer camp…"

"It's never too late to teach me. I've got all the time in the world." I smiled at him and he grabbed my hand and started running with me right behind him.

* * *

This is the story of Chelbi. The girl the TARDIS found important. The girl that Draco Malfoy always loved. The girl that jammed out with the Winchester boys. The girl Loki found fascinating. The girl that provided Sherlock and John a new mystery. The girl that gave hope. The girl who saved lives.


	12. Epilogue

It was later that day that Sherlock met the mysterious lips of the operation. He had spotted her before she had even spoken. Her hair was golden and curly and she stood with an eccentric mysteriousness. Sherlock locked his eyes on her and stayed glued. She came closer and whispered in his ears.

" This case was of no significance, but I needed you to befriend those like you. Later, you will see the difference between you and I. A challenge will make you question your capabilities. But work with your new friends just in case of the chance, you may get lucky and succeed. Just a word of advice, don't overestimate your abilities. It could lead you astray."

She kissed the strong neck of the consulting detective and slid a piece of paper under his hands. Sherlock's eyes stuck to her as she fleet away like she was never there to begin with.

John eyed Sherlock, "Who was that?" He grabbed the paper from under Sherlock's hands.

_ 7354 Redset Avenue_

_S.B._

"I think we have a new case, Sherlock."

"I think we do."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
